Youkou Ittou
by Meian9
Summary: A new demon has entered Sesshoumaru's life. Can he get past his indifference and let this woman into his heart? SessOC
1. Nishirou and Kyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. Du-uh!  
  
Sesshoumaru stared off into the distance, a slight smirk on his face. "A demon..." he mused, "A powerful demon . . . and he's nearby . . ." Sesshoumaru then set out in search of his prey. He had been craving a good fight lately, and he just couldn't pass this opportunity up. Sesshoumaru followed the scent until he came to a hut just outside of a village. He had passed up the village in favor of finding this demon, he hoped this was worth it.  
  
He stopped suddenly, "Two demons?" he thought, "Even better." He ran swiftly and silently toward his prey, anticipating the kill. As he got closer and closer, he began hearing strange noises from inside the tent. His oversensitive ears listened carefully, and this is what he heard:  
  
"Master, please Master no!" A woman's voice . . .  
  
"You will do as I say. You know the punishment if you don't," A man's voice hissed back.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru began to get a little more curious. He quietly stepped inside to observe what was going on. He saw an ugly youkai, dressed in white and green robes, angrily trying to grope the beautiful creature next to him. The hideous youkai had the appearance of a snake, sneaky and mischievous. But Sesshoumaru did not dwell on the snake demon for long, because it was the female demon next to him that really caught his eye. She had long, obsidian hair, contrasted by her pale skin and yellow kimono. She had an orange jewel embedded in her forehead. Her features were delicate and graceful, with expressive eyes and Elvish looking ears.  
  
"Please Master, please Master Nishirou, don't do this!" the female demon screamed.  
  
"Kyoko... you know I must." And with that, Nishirou began to disrobe the beautiful Kyoko. Kyoko began violently clawing at the demon's hands but to no avail, for Sesshoumaru watched as she suddenly cried out in pain and sank to her knees. "You see?" said Nishirou, "Your father thinks you should behave yourself."  
  
"Why doesn't she defend herself?" thought Sesshoumaru, "She's obviously very powerful." Almost as if on cue, Kyoko began striking Nishirou repeated times, each blow stronger than the last. However, as soon as Kyoko began trying to run away, Nishirou pulled a staff out of nowhere, and it caught her ankle. As she was brought to the ground, Sesshoumaru watched as her face contorted in agony. Her ankles had been broken. Nishirou then struck her a blow across the cheek, nearly knocking her unconscious. With all the strength she had left, she pulled out a small sword she had concealed under her kimono. Nishirou's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Where... where did you get that?!" he exclaimed. Her face once again became twisted in pain, but Kyoko quickly shrugged it off. She then took the sword, and attempted to stab Nishirou in the stomach, but he caught her hand before she had succeeded. He angrily took some of her fingers, and broke them. Kyoko's eyes clouded, she was obviously losing energy quickly. With one final attempt, she jabbed the sword into Nishirou's stomach, and Nishirou gasped in surprise, and then slouched over, finally gone. Kyoko began trying to make her way to the door, only to spot Sesshoumaru there.  
  
She looked into his eyes, whispered, "Youkou ittou," and collapsed at his feet.  
  
"Youkou ittou...?" Sesshoumaru said, puzzled, "Sunshine sword?"  
  
Please R+R! I'll post another chapter every two days if possible. No flames... Please? 


	2. Who are you?

Thanks to my ONE reviewer. Ahem.  
  
Dbox: Woo woo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. If I did, I'd have Sesshoumaru tied up in my basement right now. ^_-  
  
:: :: - Thoughts  
  
Kyoko opened her eyes and found herself in a world of silk. She was clad in a blue silk kimono, decorated with silver fish. The sheets on her bed were also made of blue silk, and very comfortable. Kyoko was very reluctant to get up, even though she had no idea why she was in this beautiful place.  
  
Suddenly it all came rushing back. "Nishirou, is dead," she whispered.  
  
A cold, monotone voice responded, "Yes, and you killed him." Kyoko gasped.  
  
"Who's there?" She said cautiously, afraid of the answer. As soon as she said that, a tall, handsome, silver-haired youkai stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I watched you defeat Nishirou. You are very powerful, but very careless. I took you here so that your wounds could be healed, and perhaps I could train you so that won't be blindly attacking." Sesshoumaru replied. Kyoko glared. ::Was that the only thing I brought her here for? She does have astounding beauty.::  
  
"I am not careless! If you recall, I was sort of being raped," she retorted. She then tried to get up, but winced when she attempted to stand. "Damn it! My ankles are broken!" She looked down to observe her bandaged ankles. Realization dawned on Kyoko's face. "Who took care of my wounds? For that matter, who undressed me and put these clothes on me?!" She stared dumbfounded at Sesshoumaru. "Did. . . Did you clothe me? Ugh! Pervert!" Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled. He? Waste time with this female demon?  
  
"You underestimate me. I am not like your former master. One of my servants bathed and clothed you. Not that you would remember, you were out cold. I hear you were quite a hassle." With that Kyoko slightly reddened.  
  
"I. . . Didn't mean to be a problem. As soon as my ankles heal, I'll be going," Kyoko replied. Sesshoumaru walked up closer to her.  
  
"You will do no such thing. I sense great power in you, and I want to help you use that power to your advantage." Then, Sesshoumaru pulled out a sword, but this sword was no ordinary blade. It shone like the Sun, and seemed to be made only of pure light.  
  
"My. . . My sword!" she cried, excited to be reunited with her weapon. She yanked it out of his hands and stared at it with wonder. "How did you know where to find it?" she asked.  
  
"It wasn't that hard," Sesshoumaru admitted. "You kept mumbling something about a sword of light, and about the back of the hut. So I looked, and I found this. It seems to be a very powerful sword." He eyed it carefully. "You are very attached to that sword. Did someone close to you forge it?"  
  
"My brother," said Kyoko, "My best friend." Sesshoumaru looked curious. ::Her brother her best friend? InuYasha and I are far from that.::  
  
"Is your brother no longer living?" Sesshoumaru questioned, eyeing the girls troubled expression. Her face then changed from solemn to angry in a split second.  
  
"That is none of your business!" She said indignantly. Sesshoumaru looked almost amused.  
  
"Fine. I shall ask no further. Since you have slept the day away, and I'm sure this pointless discussion is tiring you out, I suggest you go to sleep now, for tomorrow you will wake up at dawn, and your training will begin," he replied.  
  
"Training. . .?"  
  
END CHAPTER TWO! Okay, please R+R! And no flames. . . Please? 


	3. Training Begins

Thanks for reviewing, Kenkako! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, folks. I've been sick, and way too lazy to do anything. But thanks to Kenkako, I've been motivated to continue! So here we go, Chapter 3 of Youkou Ittou. For future reference- umeboshi- sour pickled plums soaked in vinegar. Eaten in Japan's feudal era by warriors because it provided energy.  
  
Kyoko lay uncomfortably in her new bed. Her thoughts were anywhere but on sleeping. "Training?" she wondered aloud, "What kind of training could he be talking about?" She sighed, frustrated by the thoughts of the demon, Sesshoumaru. She thought of his handsome face, his soothing voice. She immediately paled. "What am I thinking? I barely know him!" she scolded herself. She closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to try and sleep, but images of her brother came fleeting into her mind. "Kyoshi," she whispered into the dark, "I've missed you so much."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside of his guest's door. Listening to her breathe, he could tell she was not sleeping. All of a sudden, he heard her gentle, musical voice saying something about training. "So she is interested," Sesshoumaru mused. He listened intently to hear what she would talk about. All of a sudden her voice became louder, making Sesshoumaru jump. "She is thinking about me, perhaps?" he smiled. He listened as her voice became a soft whisper. He could smell the salty tears she was crying over this man, Kyoshi. Sesshoumaru quietly slipped away from the door, and walked down the long hall to his bed chamber. He lay in his bed, but also could not sleep, for he wanted, no, needed to learn more about his strange guest, and her unfortunate past.  
  
Morning came unexpectedly, and Kyoko was definitely not ready for it. She awoke with a start to find a large, old female demon standing over her bed. "It is time for breakfast, Lady Kyoko," the old woman croaked. Kyoko groaned.  
  
"Morning already?" she inquired. "It feels as though I just got to sleep!" She slowly got out of bed, and walked over to her window. She sighed as she saw the clouds looming overhead. "A rainy day, great. And what is your name?" she asked the female servant.  
  
"Tomoko," the servant replied respectively. She then helped Kyoko get dressed in a beautiful red kimono with a gold floral pattern. Tomoko led Kyoko to breakfast, and as they neared, Kyoko's mouth began to water.  
  
"It smells wonderful!" Kyoko exclaimed. She entered the eating area, and stopped short. She saw Sesshoumaru at the head of the table and noticed he was already done, as was the little human girl on his right. She was late. "I. . . I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I must have slept in. I . . ." she said in a rush, but Sesshoumaru merely got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Eat quickly," he said, "After you have finished, training will begin." After he had said this, he added, "Come, Rin." The little girl quickly got out of her chair and skipped off after him, but she stopped in front of Kyoko.  
  
"Who is this pretty lady you have brought to live with us, Sess-chan? Is she here to play with Rin?" the little girl asked excitedly. Kyoko smiled down at the adorable little girl and patted her head. Rin beamed up at her, and skipped off after Sesshoumaru.  
  
Not wanting to waste time, Kyoko quickly sat down to breakfast, and gobbled up her umeboshi. She ran back to her room and grabbed her sword. She began to walk outside, when she realized she had no idea where she was going. "Great," she mumbled, "Now I'm going to have to find my way around." As she was walking, she heard a low rumble, and knowing what was coming, she began to run, just as the rain came pouring down. "What else?" she said as she looked up into the sky, rain falling on her face. She kept on running, and stopped, as she bumped into something warm, but solid. She looked up. "Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" she asked, squinting, the rain blurring her vision. The white figure picked her up, and soared into the air. Kyoko panicked, but was relieved to look into her kidnapper's face to find it was in fact, Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
When Sesshoumaru finally flew down, Kyoko found herself in some kind of dojo. "We're still going to train?" she exclaimed, "It's pouring outside, are you crazy?" She was growing red in the face as she noticed Sesshoumaru's amused expression. She thought he was going to make some smart comment, but all he did was draw his sword, Tokijin. He raced towards her, with blinding speed. Kyoko drew her sword quickly, and blocked his attack.  
  
"Good, you are quick," he commented, "Now, you try and attack me." She rushed towards him, blindly wielding her sword. She frantically kept trying to thrust her sword at him, and he easily blocked the onslaught of attacks. She stopped, trying to catch her breath. He sighed as he watched her. "You are very strong, but you have no technique. You aimlessly thrust your sword at whatever is there. We'll have to work on that. Why don't we try seeing how you defend yourself now?"  
  
He kept trying to strike her, each move graceful. It was all Kyoko could do to block each attack. Sesshoumaru relented, and shook his head. "Your blocks are sloppy. You're concentrating more on my sword than watching me and trying to figure out what move I'm going to make. If you block that way in battle, you're sure to be struck." Kyoko growled, not used to being scolded. "Try it again." He swiftly moved towards her, prepared to lash his sword out. This time he noticed her eyes on him, watching his every move. "She has beautiful eyes," he thought to himself, as he looked into their sparkling blue determination. Distracted, he did not put his full effort into the blow, and this time, she blocked it perfectly. He also did not notice how bright her sword was becoming, how the light began to shine more, and more.  
  
Kyoko did not know what was happening. Her sword seemed as though it was controlling her, and it thrust forward to block Sesshoumaru's attack. At the exact moment the two blades hit, Sesshoumaru was thrown back, as was Kyoko. Her sword returned to normal, but Kyoko was drained of her energy.  
  
Sesshoumaru attempted to get up to help Kyoko, but as he did, he noticed Tokijin dismembered on the ground. 


	4. It's a long story

I am tempted to discontinue this story. After 3 chapters, I have 3 reviews. Grr. But, this story has been stuck in my head, so . . . I'll keep it going. But not for you guys, mind you. For me. I had to write a book report tonight, so now I'm in a writing mode. I guess. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing, (Try and guess who) Can't we just share the plushie, Liz? Please? All right then. On with the story! Oh yeah, last night was the last night of Inuyasha on Adult Swim. Bye bye Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know it, I know it, so what's the point?  
  
Sesshoumaru mumbled some nonsensical words as he stared in disbelief at Tokijin lying in pieces on the ground. "What have you done?" he murmured softly. Once he had recovered from the shock, he turned slowly towards Kyoko. His eyes widened, as he saw her writhing on the ground, her hands to her head. She was crying out in pain, and Sesshoumaru only gazed at her. "What's happening to you?" he asked calmly, as he walked over to her. She waited until the pain passed and her head cleared to answer.  
  
Teary-eyed, she looked up and replied, "Not now." Her voice was hoarse, her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was out of place. Sesshoumaru walked over to her, and helped her up. "Thank you, I. . ." she stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed Tokijin on the ground. "What have I done?" she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to cry again, and Sesshoumaru was at a loss. He had never been in this situation before, having to comfort a woman who was sobbing uncontrollably. Sure, Rin had thrown fits sometimes, but she never really cried this much. He knew he had to say something, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. He reached for her chin, and pulled her face up so he could see it.  
  
"Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry." Kyoko stared at him for a second. Then her eyes became little slits, and she stared in anger and confusion.  
  
"What?!" she cried. "You insensitive jerk!" She stormed off after that, leaving Sesshoumaru also feeling confused, and just a little bit angry. Kyoko ran up to her room and slammed the door. "What the hell possessed him to say that? 'You look ugly'? Ugh." She jumped on to her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I guess I did make it a little awkward for him. He's probably never been around an emotional woman before." Kyoko began to feel a little guilty for yelling and then storming off. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Of course! I can take him to see Kyoshi! And maybe I can get him to reveal a little more of his past. Who knows? Maybe I can tell him a little bit about mine!" Kyoko began to feel much better, and her guilt was already gone. Her door then opened, making her jump slightly. She saw Sesshoumaru standing there, and she quickly averted her eyes from his.  
  
"You will bathe and the come to eat lunch," he commanded, never taking his eyes off of her. "Perhaps after that we can discuss what exactly happened." She could feel his gaze staring intently at her, and she started to get a little red.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," she mumbled, "I would like a nice bath though." Sesshoumaru shook his head, and Kyoko stared, surprised.  
  
"You will eat," he said bluntly, "You need to keep up your energy. Now, follow Tomoko to the bath house." She stared up at him indignantly. His golden eyes stared right back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sesshoumaru quickly exited before she could respond. She grumbled some curses under her breath, as Tomoko suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Jerk." Tomoko lead the way to the bath house, and Kyoko trudged along, dragging her feet the whole way there. Kyoko bathed and went immediately back to her room. As she opened the door, she jumped back a little bit. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing in here?"  
  
He cleared his throat and calmly said, "I knew you would be too stubborn to come eat, so I waited here to make sure you get to the dining area." He gently but firmly grabbed her arm and began to pull her out the door.  
  
"I told you, I'm not hungry." At that moment a large rumble could be heard. Kyoko looked down, embarrassed. "Well . . . maybe just a little something to eat." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly, and continued out the door. He reddened slightly when he noticed his hand still tight on her arm. He quickly pulled it off.  
  
"Here we are," Sesshoumaru said. He seated himself at the head of the table, and again the little girl was on his right. She beamed up at him when he sat down, and quietly scooted her chair closer to him. After they had all finished eating, Sesshoumaru dismissed Rin to go with Tomoko. Kyoko knew this meant they were going to talk about the incident. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "How?" he suddenly asked, "How did you get the power to do that so suddenly? I sense great power in you, but where that power came from, I do not know. It seemed as though you were possessed." He watched as she fidgeted with her hair, and then quietly stared down at her lap. "Do you even know where that power came from?" Kyoko looked up, unsure of her words.  
  
"Well, it's a long story . . ." 


	5. Thank you for everything

Okay, so I was wrong. It WASN'T the last night of Inuyasha on Adult Swim. They just put it at a later time. Last night was the last episode in Cowboy Bebop. Did I cry? You betcha. I keep getting ideas for other stories. Stupid imagination. GRARG. But anyays... ahem... So... I'm going to continue now. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep reading! I know it's going kind of slow. And I'm sorry. But it just doesn't seem logical that he immediately fall in love with Kyoko. Unless of course good old Sesshoumaru is a believer in love at first sight. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Must I?  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed upon the girl who was so unsure of her words. He had become strangely drawn to her. He stared at her for a long while, taking in her beauty. Her long black hair was swept up in a messy bun, with tendrils of hair gently surrounding her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with a mixture of sadness and something else. He breathed in her scent. She smelt of sweet sakura blossoms. Kyoko had become alert, feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes bore holes into her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Please, tell me your story, I am . . . curious about your past."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Kyoko mumbled under her breath. Sesshoumaru looked slightly peeved. "All right, all right," she finally consented. "My evil, wicked father tricked my mother into marrying him. She bore him a son, my brother, Kyoshi." The tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of the man's man did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. "My father began to teach Kyoshi the ways of evil sorcery, but Kyoshi did not like my father's teachings. He always wanted to be the best at crafting swords. He carved the most delightful ones for me out of wood. My father began to suspect Kyoshi's careless attitude toward sorcery. My father, seeing that Kyoshi would never carry on the family trade, exiled my brother to a far away village. I never saw him after that. But I remember him well.  
  
"Our family was never rich, but things began to get worse. My father was making almost no money, and my mother was very ill. The cost to take care of my mother was too great for us to pay. So my father . . ." she hesitated, tears slipping down her face, "He killed my mother. Then it was just he and We were still low on money, so he began selling my services to different youkai in the nearby villages. They could . . ." she hesitated again, only this time she seemed embarrassed, "Do whatever they wished with me. Most of them hired me only as a servant, or worker, but a few actually tried . . ." she coughed, "things. I fought them, and my father would grow angry with me. He never liked how I disobeyed him so often. He would often strike me. I spent almost all of my life doing those odd jobs, and hating every second of it. Hating every second I had to spend near my father," she spat maliciously.  
  
"When my father was on his deathbed, he put me under a spell, and I was paralyzed and couldn't move. He then cast a shard of the Shikon jewel into my forehead. I had no idea what was going, and I panicked. The next thing I knew, I watched as my father's soul was cast into the jewel shard." She cringed as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "I've gotten used to it over the years, but it is a nuisance. Whenever I disobey, there's the pain again. Sometimes the pain won't go away for hours. Sometimes my father possess me and I . . . do things I will later regret."  
  
"So your father can control you?" Sesshoumaru questioned. 'This girl certainly has a strange past,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Well, not exactly," said Kyoko, "He merely influences the decisions I make." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You know, Sesshoumaru, I could take you to see my brother Kyoshi. He is a master at repairing all swords. It is about a 4 days journey from here, if you're willing. Also, I'd like to see my brother again. Perhaps once we get there I can stay with him, and not be anymore bother."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Lady Kyoko. We shall leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself for an early morning," Sesshoumaru said, unsure of his voice. 'Leave?' he thought, 'I do not wish for her to leave me. She brings some light into these old halls.' Sesshoumaru gazed at her once more. He tensed, then relaxed as she placed a loving hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you for all you have done for me Sesshoumaru-sama," she said kindly. He enjoyed her touch, he wished she had not removed her hands. He grew angry at the thought at the thought that she would only be with him 4 more days. He nodded at her to rise, and they both got up, preparing to go their separate ways.  
  
He noticed Kyoko's hesitation as she began to take steps toward the door. She swiftly turned around and ran at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was confused. 'What the hell is she doing?' Sesshoumaru wondered. She stopped once she was less than a foot away from him. Then, without warning, her arms shot out and before Sesshoumaru knew it, he was wrapped in the girl's tight embrace. He returned the hug awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she breathed into his kimono, "Thank you for everything."  
  
Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. 


	6. Kisses

Those of you that have been sticking with it, thanks! I haven't been a faithful updater. I'm sorry! Stupid homework. Stupid school. About 8 weeks until freedom, or as I've heard it called, "Summer"  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You know what? This is my last disclaimer for this story! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Happy now?  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked once. Then twice. He had a beautiful girl with her arms wrapped around him, and he was just standing there dumbfounded. 'I have to let her go.' He thought. But, unfortunately, his body reacted before his mind. He gently lifted her face so that it was facing him, leaned in, and . . .  
  
"Um . . . what are you doing?" Kyoko looked puzzled. Her eyes widened as his lips got closer and closer to their target. As soon as they were nose to nose, a smooth reply answered her question.  
  
"This." Kyoko froze as Sesshoumaru gently placed his lips on hers. Kyoko stood stiffly, her eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was watching. Sesshoumaru stole away from the kiss, and left Kyoko standing there, swaying from side to side. A giggle rose in her chest, and all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru heard giddy laughter coming from the girl. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Was it not . . ." he cleared his throat, "Enjoyable?" Kyoko blushed and turned away.  
  
"No. Just unexpected!" she replied. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips cracked into a small smile. She hopped away, past a toad demon dragging the little girl Rin away, and mumbling something about too many women in this household.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. He couldn't help it. He had finally found someone who made him feel very, very young and very, very giddy. 'There's something special about that girl . . .' Sesshoumaru thought. He watched her as she walked down the long hall to her room. She shone brilliantly, her body illuminating the corridor. She was humming a sorrowful tune, though she was smiling. Sesshoumaru noticed one of his male servants approach Kyoko, and he could smell what the demon was after. Her.  
  
The demon smiled a radiant smile at her. "You're looking as beautiful as ever tonight, Lady Kyoko. May I escort you to your room? It would be an honor to walk with a lady as lovely as you." Kyoko blushed, then slightly nodded. The man was definitely charming. When they had gotten halfway to her room, the man stopped. He wrapped his arms around her waist forcefully, and crushed his lips onto her face. Kyoko struggled in his arms, but the demon was strong. Painful memories exploded into her mind. She began to kick and attempt to scream, but it was muffled by the man's actions.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so mad he couldn't move. He stood there, a growl low in his throat. He would kill him. Just wait until he got his hands on him. When Sesshoumaru had regained his ability to think straight, he ran at the man who had attacked Kyoko. "Let go of her, now." The man turned around and his eyes widened. The man began to tremble with fear.  
  
"L . . .Lord Sesshoumaru! I . . ." Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon by the throat, his claws making little dots of blood appear on his skin.  
  
"Leave this place. And don't bother coming back," Sesshoumaru said. He released the man, who immediately sped off. He glanced at the girl who was gasping for breath. "Are you all right?" He bent down to check on her. She nodded, then looked up into his face.  
  
"Just a little shaken up . . . You saved me," she said. "Thank you." After she had said that, a small smile appeared on her face. "Though it's not often a girl gets two kisses within ten minutes of each other, especially with two different men." She giggled. Sesshoumaru looked relieved to see her sense of humor was back.  
  
"I'll escort you to your room."  
  
Kyoko entered her room, grateful for sleep. She sat down on her bed and gazed at Sesshoumaru. Then she motioned for him to sit down. He was unsure of what the girl was doing, but went over to her nonetheless.  
  
"Let's talk," she said quietly. "You know about my past. I want to hear about yours," she stated. He was silent for a long while. "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I'm just curious." Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," he said sarcastically, mimicking something she had once said to him. Kyoko gave him a stubborn look then urged him to go on. "Well," Sesshoumaru started, "It's a long story . . ."  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Kyoko complained. "But please, do go on!"  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "My father was a great inu youkai. He was strong, and brave. His mate, my mother, was beautiful and graceful, and also a demon. But father . . . had an affinity for human women." He clenched his teeth. "He chose another mate, my half-brother Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha is a mere half-breed. He's vile, uneducated, selfish," Sesshoumaru began.  
  
"And you hate him?" Kyoko finished. Sesshoumaru nodded. "But he's your brother!" she yelled, "Your own flesh and blood! How could you hate someone who . . ." Sesshoumaru put a finger up to her lips.  
  
"I just do."  
  
Kyoko stared at him, her mouth forming a small o. "I don't have much of a past, honestly," Sesshoumaru said, "Not nearly as interesting as yours, anyway." Kyoko giggled. She hesitated, then looked down.  
  
"What happened . . . to your arm?" she asked. She waited patiently for an answer, but it was almost as if she didn't really want to know.  
  
"My brother cut it off," he said simply. Kyoko stared. How could he be so . . So incredibly honest?  
  
"Inuyasha did? That's awful! I'm so sorry. I just assumed that all siblings were . . . I didn't know . . . and . . ." Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
"It's all right," he assured her, "It really doesn't bother me at all." He could see the sadness in her eyes, she was thinking about her own brother. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. He slowly leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead. She beamed up at him. 'So like Rin,' he thought silently. "That's all I get?" she said playfully.  
  
"Oh? You were expecting more?" he retorted. She grinned mischievously. Sesshoumaru decided he did not like that look. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head down to hers. She let go of his hair and put her arms around his shoulders. "A hug?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh?" she said, "You were expecting more?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Please R+R! I'll be your best friend forever, I promise! 


	7. Dreams and Battles

Sorry it took so long for the update. I was out of town. New Orleans, baby! Anyways, I'm back now! I wrote some of this chapter in the car on the way there. 6 hr. car drive. NOT fun. Okay! On with the story!  
  
Kyoko woke up. She was covered in blood. 'The girl's blood.' She opened her mouth in a silent scream. 'I've got to get it off.' She ran out the blood stained doors, through the gardens, also covered with blood, and then to the springs. She slipped into the water, something was wrong. The water was thick, and smelled like . . . 'Blood.' Kyoko screamed. She struggled in the water, but the water kept pulling her down. She finally pulled herself onto the shore. The strong smell of blood was making her queasy, and she lay down on the grass, trying to get her head to stop spinning. Just as she was giving in to sleep, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. Though she was alarmed at the stranger's actions, she was relieved to be away from it all.  
  
Kyoko woke up shivering in Sesshoumaru's study. "Sess . . . Sesshoumaru." She began sobbing. 'The blood. It was . . . everywhere." Sesshoumaru placed two comforting arms around her as she cried.  
  
"I think we should delay our journey until tomorrow. After this . . . ordeal, maybe you need some time alone here," he said. Kyoko hated to think of the trouble that she was causing, so she wiped away her tears and plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm fine!" she lied. "Just a nightmare."  
  
"We found you on the banks of the springs."  
  
"I want to got today."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm just concerned that . . ."  
  
"You have nothing to be concerned about," she said bitterly.  
  
"Fine. Let me just get Rin and . . ."  
  
"No. The girl can't come with us. It's dangerous. There will be many demons."  
  
"I'll protect her."  
  
"Still . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly, examining her face. "What did you dream?" he asked. She hung her head, and her bangs fell over her eyes. "Just promise me she won't go."  
  
"Tell me what you dreamed."  
  
"Rin . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in. "What about her?"  
  
"Her blood . . . everywhere."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will have my men protect her here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now let's go. We have a lot of traveling to do," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
They gathered the things they would need. Before they left, Sesshoumaru had a word with his men. "Protect her with your life," he commanded. The men nodded uneasily. One man voiced their concerns.  
  
"What's going on? Should we be expecting an attack? You know we aren't strong enough, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the man by the throat.  
  
"I don't know what we're expecting. Just do as I said." He walked off, leaving the men puzzled.  
  
bbbbbb Kyoko couldn't help but smile. Rin was safe, she had a nice traveling companion, and she was going to see her brother. "Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
"Yes?" Her face burned red.  
  
"Sorry just thinking out loud." She gazed at his masculine features, his long beautiful hair, his caring eyes. "He really is beautiful," she sighed. Kyoko froze. She had been thinking out loud again Just as Sesshoumaru began to turn around, a smirk leaking on to his face, Kyoko squealed and ran into the forest.  
  
The forest was lush and dark, the trees growing up and out, blotting out the sky. Only small patches of blue could be seen through the green. Kyoko twirled a leaf between her fingers. She was very, very lost. 'Great.' A twig snapped on the forest floor. Kyoko sat up, instantly alert. A demon.  
  
"Who's there?" she said meekly, although she didn't really want an answer. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. Her heart raced. The demon was getting closer. It reeked of human blood. Suddenly, it stepped out into the open. He was clad in a baboon pelt. It made Kyoko uneasy to see the way he wordlessly came closer and closer. "Who are you?"  
  
A tentacle flew out. Kyoko quickly drew her sword and cut it off. More tentacles. As they whizzed by, the made cuts on her face and arms. Kyoko sliced through tentacle after tentacle. "What do you want?" No reply, only more tentacles. "Damn tentacles. How many does this guy have?"  
  
After it seemed they were all gone, Kyoko could have sworn she heard a quiet, though malicious voice say, "You have no where to run." One last tentacle flew out. It tore straight through her kimono, and right through her stomach. She gasped. She fell to the ground. Images of countless people she didn't know flashed through her mind, but she was sure they were all victims of this man. An unnatural heat flowed through her veins. She pulled herself off of the ground. Her eyes had gone an odd red color. She moved forward with blinding speed, and with one clean swipe, she and her adversary were lying motionless on the ground.  
  
Miroku sat up. His hand was trembling violently, and his skin felt as though it was being stretched beyond its limits. There was no light by which he could see. The feelings topped, and the only thing he felt now was his hand tingling. He went out to where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were sitting around the fire. Sango looked at him oddly as he stumbled out of the hut. "Are you alright?" she asked. Miroku made no reply. He just walked up to the fire. As the light fell on his hand, his eyes widened in surprise. The others gasped.  
  
"It's gone," he whispered into the night. He hesitated before his next words, "Naraku . . . is dead." 


End file.
